Father's Day Surprise
by lumirules
Summary: It's Wyatt's first Father's Day and Lucy has a surprise in store for her husband. Inspired in part by the adorable photo Matt Lanter posted on instagram today for his first father's day.


_A little bit of Lyatt Father's Day fluff, takes place after Rittenhouse has been taken down. One shot. All characters are owned by Timeless._

"No peeking!" Lucy scolded her husband as she pushed a cart into their bedroom with one hand and balanced their most precious load on her hip with her other arm.

"I'm not." Wyatt protested with a laugh as he held his hands over his eyes as instructed. "You know I would never-."

"Right." Lucy scoffed. "Does a May 1937 Jersey jail cell ring a bell?"

Wyatt smirked, "Touché. But babydoll, you know I just couldn't resist looking cause you're so damn beautiful."

"You mean _not hideous_ , right?" Lucy teased.

"You are _never_ going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope. Not ever, are we sweetie?" Lucy grinned at her 6 month old daughter, causing the baby to burst into a fit of giggles. Elisabeth Amelia, namesake of beloved and much missed family members, Wyatt's mom and her sister Amy, had arrived exactly 9 and a half months after they'd finally succeeded in taking down Rittenhouse for good.

Upon returning with both the lifeboat _and_ the mothership, after Emma had been killed during the mission, Wyatt had dropped to one knee in front of everyone and proposed to a crying Lucy, who didn't hesitate to stay yes. Ecstatic to finally be free of the time travel war, they married a week later and then headed to Europe for an extended honeymoon. By the time they returned to the U.S. 2 months later Lucy was already experiencing morning sickness, and a quick check with a home pregnancy test confirmed it. Baby Logan would be arriving just before Christmas. They were elated, and by the time little Elisabeth Amelia Logan made her debut, they'd bought a house a few doors down from Denise and Michelle. Wyatt had declined re-enlistment in the army in favor of working something approximating a 9-5 job as an agent under Denise at Homeland Security. Being away from his wife and daughter for any length of time just wasn't something he was willing to do anymore.

Wyatt's face lit up at the sound of his baby girl's laugh. "Oh so now you and Elisabeth are ganging up on me?"

At the mention of her name, the perpetually happy little girl giggled again and leaned over towards Wyatt.

"Incoming, Daddy. But keep those eyes closed for another minute." She handed her blue-eyed, dark haired daughter to him and then turned to pull the cart the rest of the way to the bed.

Wyatt nuzzled his nose into Elisabeth's down-like hair that reminded him so much of Lucy's.

Lucy took one last look at everything on the cart before announcing, "Okay, you can open your eyes, now. Happy Father's Day!"

Wyatt lifted Elisabeth so they were eye level and planted a giant kiss on each of her cheeks. "Well thank you little Miss Babydoll."

Elisabeth grinned and then flopped forward, snuggling into his neck.

Lucy felt her eyes fill with tears at the sight of the two people she loved most in the world.

"That smells like breakfast." Wyatt said, sniffing the air. "Don't tell me you cooked. And I mean that with all my love. _Please_ tell me you didn't cook."

"Hey!" Lucy said as she smacked his arm playfully. "My cooking isn't _that_ bad."

Wyatt raised a brow.

"Okay fine, of course I didn't cook. I want you to enjoy your first Father's Day breakfast, not spend it in the emergency department. Michelle and Denise stopped by on their way to spend the day with Michelle's dad. Michelle made you your favorites, strawberry waffles, eggs over easy, perfectly crisped bacon and of course buttered toast."

"That was sweet of them."

"It was, although I think Denise had an ulterior motive. You're her best agent. She didn't want you going down with food poisoning," Lucy chuckled, "and you know neither of them can resist the chance to visit Elisabeth."

"They live 2 doors down the street." Wyatt laughed as he shifted his daughter, who had snuggled against him for the long haul, into the crook of his arm. His other arm snaked over to pluck the lid off his breakfast. He snagged a piece of bacon, and chewed it before adding, "They see her almost daily."

"You know how it is. They consider her their surrogate granddaughter, and I'm happy that they do. They're far better for Elisabeth than having my mother around would have been."

"Or my father." Wyatt agreed before lifting the glass of apple juice off the cart and toasting sarcastically. "Happy Father's Day, Dad you no-good son of a bitch, assuming you're still alive in some prison out there."

Lucy leaned over and tenderly kissed his cheek. "Well he may have been that, but I'm glad he met your mom and they had you. I can't imagine my life without you and our babies."

"Me neither." Wyatt murmured. "Hey wait, babies? Are you trying to tell me something babydoll?"

Lucy smiled mysteriously and nodded towards the little box with a bow sitting next to his breakfast, that Wyatt hadn't noticed before. "See for yourself, sweetheart."

He reached over and grabbed the box, shaking the lid off with one hand. Inside was the stick from a home pregnancy test. He swallowed, "Two lines. Does that mean—"

Lucy grinned. "Sure does, Daddy."

"But, how—"

"Seriously?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "No, I _know_ how, but so soon after Elisabeth?"

Lucy shrugged. "It's a little fast by modern standards, but it's not like we did anything to prevent it. We're not getting any younger. Just think, by this time next year we'll have an 18 month and a 5 month old."

Wyatt's face broke out into a huge grin. "It's going to be chaos."

"It is. And we're going to love every minute of it. Happy Father's Day, Wyatt."


End file.
